Missing You
by Heyyyy101
Summary: Roxas Han, the son of the wealthiest man, just wanted a normal life till she met a girl who is rumored to have a killer for a dad. R


**Hey guys! So this story is inspired by the Korean Drama television show "Missing You" and I just really had to get it out of my head before I lose it :3**

**The _italic _writing is a flashback by the wayyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**I suggest you should listen to Take Me Dancing by the Maine while you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Missing You.**

* * *

My name is Roxas Han, the son of the wealthiest man in Twilight Town, Cloud Han.

People adore me, maybe because of my good looks and how I came from Destiny Islands or the fact that I play well in the Soccer field.

But here I am now, going through the halls of school looking for a beautiful girl with flaxen hair.

_"Here you need this, you're gonna get wet on the way home." She said._

_I hesitate, since I just met the girl and now I'm taking her umbrella. "But..but Namine, you're all soaked from the rain now."_

_Namine giggles and looks at me with her crystal blue eyes. "It's alright." She said with a small smile on her face. "I'm not so afraid of the rain anymore...now that I'm already soaked."_

_My heart stopped._

_"Take it. I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Roxas Han. I'll see you in school." She said giving her yellow umbrella to me and taking off with a final wave._

Looking through the halls, I hear two girls giggle.

"Are you looking for someone?" One of the girls said. One has light brown hair the curls out in the ends and the other one has a red hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, actually, have you seen any Namine Nagishira here?" I asked, holding the umbrella close to my side.

The two girls looked shocked and started whispering to each other, "Number 27? Why is he looking for number 27?" They looked at me weirdly and just left me.

Rude.

I didn't know that Namine was so...famous. But, why 27?

"Hey! What's the hold up there?" A female voice shouted.

Whipping my head to my right, there was a crowd forming in front of the kitchen room.

"But Miss Gainsborough! Number 27 is inside!" The same girl who asked me said with a terrified look on her face.

I made my way to the kitchen room and into the crowd. Looking inside with the most confused expression wiped on my face, seeing the same girl who had flaxen hair bowing her head and hiding her eyes underneath her bangs.

Why is are people so afraid of Namine?

"Hey, what's with Namine?" I ask a guy with dirty blonde hair kept in a beanie.

"So that's the name of that dipshit." He said. I felt my eye twitch. "Don't you fucking know? She's the daughter of a fucking killer, man!"

I stumble backwards, my eyes growing bigger every second. Suddenly, the urge of fear flowed into my veins.

More screaming erupted when Namine went outside the kitchen room, even I stepped backwards a little.

"Miss, can I go to the infirmary? My stomach hurts." Namine said, her head still bowed.

Lies.

"Of course you can. Get well okay Nami?" Ms. Gainsborough said with pity drawn in her voice. It seems like she accepts Namine than the others. "Okay class! Get inside the kitchen room before I start giving out detention slips!"

The crowd hurries into the room, leaving Namine and I at the hall.

She looks up, shock and hope flashed into her eyes, while I slightly tremble in fear. "Rox-"

I throw the umbrella with not much force, onto the ground near her. I don't know why, but my heart hurts.

"Roxas, please." she tries to say tears forming at the corner of her beautiful eyes.

I raised my hands, taking 2 steps back till I finally ran away.

Coward.

* * *

After a long hard day at school, I go out and notice that it's raining.

Great. Just great.

_I'm not so afraid of the rain anymore...now that I'm already soaked_

My heart clenches. Shaking my head, I brace myself to run as fast as I could.

I was only a few steps away, stopping in the rain when I heard the doors open and close and a small gasp.

Looking back, there she was. The daughter of a killer.

"Roxas, you're getting wet." She said, looking for the exact same umbrella I returned to her a while ago.

"St-Stay away!" I said almost in a force way. "Don't you get that I don't want to do **anything **with you!"

A tear fell from her face, a small sad smile forming on her face. "I swear to you." She sniffed, "I won't...'kill' you." another tear fell.

It felt like a someone punched me at the gut.

"I'm not mad at you or anything." She said, looking straight at me with the sad smile still plastered on her face. "I'm just..disappointed. But I'm sure, I don't regret, thinking..pretending...that I'll ever have a friend, like you."

Another blow at my gut.

"Lucky for those, who you consider as friends." Hayner, Olette and Pence flashed in my head. "You really are quite genuine." 2 tears fell.

Staring back at each other, I, feeling worse and worse each second. The way she's so modest about things is almost..beautiful.

"Don't feel bad...Roxas." She said as if she's reading my mind. "These tears are here isn't because I'm sad." grabbing her umbrella and opening it, raising it over her body, "I'm crying...because of the wind. It's making my eyes water."

Liar.

With that she took off once again.

Frustration grew inside 's not that it's because she's beautiful, it's not that she's modest, it's not because I feel bad for "the daughter of a killer".

It's because I just fell in love with her...

...It's because I fell in love with Namine Nagishira.


End file.
